


A Fury Defiant

by DelaneyZed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU ish, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellamione - Freeform, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, F/F, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, ish, narcissa/draco/hermione friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelaneyZed/pseuds/DelaneyZed
Summary: Hermione Granger never fit in, not before she found out she was a witch. Could her power cause problems, especially with the pending war. How will the attention of the Black family and classmate Draco change her. Will she finally find her place in the world?Bellamione endgame- Black sisters being legends- Draco/Hermione friendship - Luna defense squad- Major Weasley bashing(Originally posted on ff.net under same title has since been edited)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 35
Kudos: 254





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic Ive ever posted. It was originally posted on ff however a good friend suggested I should start writing again. I hope you follow me on this journey.

Grey clouds filled the skies outside Hermione's window, the young girl bored of the same view, hoping for once excitement would enter her life. Instead, she listens to the muffled shouts stemming from down the hall. 

“This is fucking ridiculous Monica you can't be serious!” His shouts were accompanied by the almighty slam of a solid word door. Hermione didn’t flinch her parents arguing was a common occurrence, not helped by the fact that not two hours ago a woman in strange clothes had shown up at their door to tell the family she was a witch. 

As if something that exciting could be real, Hermione scoffed to herself, whatever will happen next a flying carpet, dragons a talking hat. 

At eleven years old Hermione was far from normal but the tiny family put it down to her upbringing, adoptions can cause some withdrawal and her adoptive parents had never pushed for a strong relationship, too tied up with marriage problems too focus on their ever retreating ward. Always a book in her hand and never too many friends, no close ones at all really. This discovery, this woman, it couldn’t be true nothing good had ever happened to Hermione Granger. 

The two weeks between being told she was a witch had flown by. The strange lady had come again the following morning and had taken her to “a place that a young witch or wizard must visit”. This strange street had provided irreputable proof to Hermione and her parents that this was no wind up, children and their parents darted in and out of ancient looking shops carrying cauldrons, owls and books. There was too much to do, a list of items needed for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she couldn’t take it all in. Her parents on the other hand, gawked stupidly at every little thing “look at that broom” “does it fly” “wow that pots cleaning itself” much to Hermione's shock they actually looked proud as the dressmaker fitter her with her plain Hogwarts robes. 

The woman who had bought her here, McGonagall, explained that once she arrived at the school she would be sorted into a house, one of four. Plain black wouldn’t stay black for much longer. Their final trip of the day was to a shop called Ollivander's, slim boxes layered on top of each other high into the ceiling rickety ladders leaning against what Hermione guessed where shelves though she couldn’t be sure not with all the dust and grime coating everything. 

“Ah, first year I see” A man who looked old enough to be her grandfather murmured appearing from a back room. He rummaged through several shelves before pulling out a piece of wood, right so that’s a wand. “Try this one dear” Hermione waved the stick at nothing in particular. Nothing happened. “Let's try again” This time the man disappears and when he returns is holding a box that looks as if it was falling apart, once black the thick coating of dust made it grey, she coughs as he opens it and gives her the wand. 

Something in Hermione began to hum like thunder and lightning all at once, the four adults looked on in fascination at the glow emitting from the wand 

Now this is exciting.


	2. Lord and Lady Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to anyone who has read the first chapter. An even bigger thanks to my best mate in the entire world (Definitelynotstraight) here on AO3. Wouldn't have been able to have the guts to write this if it wasn't for you. 
> 
> Lets see what Hermione gets up to and where she will find herself for the next seven years.

September rolled around quickly for the occupants of the Granger Household, the pride of their day in Diagon alley had not lasted, another argument shook the walls within days. Hermione, curled up by the large window in her bedroom had heard most of it, though she didn’t really care. The book in her hands, Hogwarts: A History, was far more interesting than whether or not her adoptive father was sleeping with his assistant. She had managed to read the entire volume in the first few days, it was the most interesting thing yet. At eleven years of age Hermione knew herself pretty well, she was resilient and calculating and did not want friends whom she deemed below her, however after reading about the world she was to enter she quickly realized she may be at the bottom of the pile, a muggleborn, how embarrassing. Her wand sat next to her, after that fateful day Hermione couldn’t wait to start practicing. The woman, McGonagall had told her that students were not allowed to practice magic at home, it had not stopped her. The piece of wood ever so slightly curved with vines carved almost to the very top felt so good in her hands. 

Outside the fairly ordinary house, just out of view from the young witch's window stood one of the most powerful wizards of all time, watching Hermione as she used her wand to make objects float around her room. Such power at such a young age. Next to the wizard sat a tabby cat staring in the same direction. 

“She cannot be allowed to know what happened Minerva, do you understand, we need her.” The man spoke, his voice soft but stern. 

The cat continued to stare at the witch who was currently floating a copy of one of the first-year charms books in front of her face. A crackle of energy was sensed by the two strange figures. 

-Page Break-

A few days later Hermione Granger found herself on the bright red Hogwarts express, she had a carriage to herself. 

“Thank god” The young witch thought to herself. The ride to Scotland would be a long one and she was looking forward to finally being alone knowing that the next few months would be filled with hundreds of people around. Before the train arrived, Hermione changed into her black robes wondering what house she would be in by the end of the night. 

Moments later a boy also dressed in black robes came crashing through the compartment doors. 

“I-I-I'm sorry have you seen a toad. Big, Green-ish. Trevor” The boy rushed to say not looking Hermione in the eyes. 

“I’m afraid not, would you like some help” Hermione said through gritted teeth, well, she thought to herself, I have to be nice sometimes. 

The two young students walked up and down asking people if they had seen Trever the Toad, earning a few bland responses, a couple of nasty hexes and catching one or two older students in compromising positions. Hermione smiled as she saw the boy grow red with frustration. He rambled about how his gran would kill him, all Hermione could think was who brings a toad to a school of magic. 

The last compartment she checked provided the most entertainment on the ride. Two boys, both scruffy and surrounded by what looked to be an entire corner shops worth of sweets where sat, about to practice some magic. 

“Let's see then” Hermione said to the ginger boy holding on to a rat and what looked like a wand that had been through some things. Rolling her eyes as the boy fumbled over the spell. 

“Ive been practicing, here let me help you.” She continued this time talking to the brown-haired boy, he went cross-eyed as pointed her wand to his eyes. His once broken glasses mending themselves when she saw the scar. Hermione had read all about the “boy who lived” in more than one of her books for school, she never thought he would be starting with her, or that he would look so deshelled and unkempt. An odd energy filled the room as Hermione struggled to understand how someone so pathetic looking could have defeated such a powerful wizard as a baby. As she left to go make sure the bumbling idiot, she was helping hadn't got hexed to badly she thought to herself, there must have been some mistake. 

-Page Break-

Leaving the train in a sea of new faces, Hermione felt an emotion not usually felt by the young witch, fear. The nagging sensation that something was not right followed her all the way to castle, until she was outside the great hall. The uneasy feeling intensified as McGonagall led the group of young students into the great hall. The group of eleven-year old's taking in their mystical surroundings for the first time, except Hermione, she had read all about the great hall and the spells that were used on it to make the ceiling seem as it was the sky and the presence of ghosts and ghouls floating across the four neatly arranged tables. She was more focused on the striking blue eyes of the headmaster, sat on his throne like chair behind a stool where an old looking hat was placed. Amid the Oos and aas of her fellow students Hermione noticed that the blue eyes could only be that of Dumbledore, he was staring straight at her and the intensity of fear grew. So much so that she nearly missed the instructions being read out by McGonagall. 

Student by student sat upon the stool, the sorting hat placed upon their heads, each house clapping and cheering as the hat pronounced where they would spend the next seven years. After what felt like a lifetime Hermione was called up. 

“Very interesting, just what to do with you.” A deep voice sounded in her head. She knew this voice, it was the sorting hat, but no one else had heard it. 

“Never Gryffindor to much ambition, nor Hufflepuff. Your father would have you seen in Slytherin but oh no not yet. Better be, Ravenclaw.” The table of blue and bronze cheered as Hermione walked slowly to a free space near the end. 

Up next was the famous Harry Potter, this seemed to distract the old wizard who had been staring. The boy seemed to be up there forever; Hermione couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Was I up there that long?” the girl asked an older looking student. Only to be met with a short gruff, 

“Longer.” 

The hat finally spoke again. The Gryffindor table began to cheer and jump as if they had just won the lottery. 

At the end of the sorting the tables produced a feast fit for at least triple the students in attendance. But Hermione wasn’t hungry. Looking down the table seeing everyone dressed in bronze and blue she pondered. What had the sorting hat meant about her father? Why could she not be sorted into Slytherin? And why had the Headmaster been staring so intensely? 

The Feast came to an end as prefects led the students to their common room. Whilst in there Hermione got a better chance to see who she had been sorted with, bookworms. She could have rolled her eyes. The prefects drawled on and on about the expectations of being in Ravenclaw, to keep their heads down and stay out of fights. It was nearing midnight when the first years finally made their ways up to their rooms. 

Hermione would be sharing with three other girls, all to quiet and aloof to make introductions. As she closed the deep blue curtains around her area, she noticed all her belongings had been arranged, and a strange letter sat neatly on the fresh new pillow. Double checking that she was alone Hermione cracked open the black and green swirled wax seal. 

Dearest Hermione, 

It has come to our attention that you have been sorted into Ravenclaw, do not fret little one you should be proud. 

To assist in your studies, we have left some books for you to read in your wardrobe. Do not let your classmates see them. This is our treat to you. 

May you find a greater breadth of knowledge in the books we provide. 

Look out for our letters. 

Yours 

Lord and Lady Grey 

Just as the letter had stated in Hermione's wardrobe sat four thick old books, Potions for Students, Dark magic and its Effects, Hex's and Jinx's and most confusingly, Pureblood Etiquette and History. 

Hermione placed the letter under her pillow as she got ready to sleep. The day had been long and she was now looking forward to her time at Hogwarts, especially to work out who her mysterious Lord and Lady Grey could be.


	3. Third Year- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione begins her third year at Hogwarts.   
> Why is this year looking to be so difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad longer than the past two ( and i may have been tipsy when writing).  
> Hopefully this isnt too bad.

Two years had passed since the day Hermione had found out she was a witch. Seven hundred and thirty days of the knowledge that she was different, most of them spent in school. The blue and bronze uniform hung in her closet along with a shrunken leather satchel. In the bag was fifty-two letters all opened, all having been read repeatedly, all from Lord and Lady Grey. Despite two years of searching Hermione was no closer to finding out who had sent the letters. One every two weeks. Most suggesting topics to study, shelves and book numbers correlating to books in the library. The letters continued to arrive when Hermione was home during the summer. These letters where different, same handwriting same seal but the content was softer. 

Hermione's fingers traced over the seal of the most recent letter. Cracking it open she read. 

Dearest Hermione, 

This summer has been difficult for you we are sure. We have heard your intelligence surpasses most in your year, yet you hide. We wish you would show of more our darling girl. When you arrive back at Hogwarts this year you may find yourself dealing with more than in the past two years. Just know the snakes are your friends, even when you feel so alone. 

I wonder if you have figured out who we are yet, do not fret if you’ve not. 

Just know we are here. Everything, no matter how dark it gets, is going to be okay. 

Yours, 

Lord and Lady Grey 

Hermione was puzzled, the letters had said the snakes where her friends. Did that mean the Slytherins? Surely not. Whilst they hadn't caused her any trouble, they were not friendly either. The only Slytherin who had shown Hermione any attention was their head of house. Snape was a harsh teacher, but he wasn’t unfair. If you did the work correctly you were rewarded even if you were not in his house. She knew this from firsthand experience. In first year, he had rewarded her more house points than Slytherins golden boy Draco Malfoy. 

Potions was consistently one of Hermione's favorite classes, mainly because she was able to work alone. It helped that classes like Potions and Charms made sense, it came naturally. In second year, she had gone out of her way to join the dueling club, hearing voices wasn’t normal and the teacher Lockhart was useless but Lord and Lady Grey had suggested she try it. After one day she left. The Potter boy had produced a snake, when it began to speak to Hermione, she blew it up. She still felt bad, it wasn’t intentional, her classmates had reacted in shock but the teachers present just looked at her, not giving any indication that what she had done to be bad. She ran. The rage that exploded had scared her, still scared her. The books she had been reading, outside of school, had discussed such dark magic. Such dark witches and wizards. But the power was intoxicating when reciting the spells, she could feel lightning in her palms. Slightly painful but oh so exciting. 

When morning came Hermione dragged her suitcase and bags down the winding staircase of her dark home. After she refused to come home for Christmas first year Mr. and Mrs. Granger cared very little for her schooling. No comments were made but no questions were asked either, to Hermione it seemed that the only reason they kept her around was to appear as a picturesque family. So, when September arrived, she took herself to London, no one questioned a girl with multiple bags in muggle London, looking like just another boarding school brat, which she guessed she was. Her wand was kept in a holder on her right arm, never to far from her grasp as the sun rose behind the skyscrapers casting an orange glow on the usually bustling city. 

\--Page Break--

The platform seemed quieter that day. Same amount of people littered across waiting to board but less noise. Hermione stood alone, leaning against a red brick pillar. A fluttering of paper caught her attention, a leaflet worn from the wind fluttered. Picking it up she stared into the almost black eyes screaming at her from the paper. The title ‘HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?’ Caught her attention. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. This is what Lord and Lady Grey had meant. Dealing with more, everyone would be on the lookout for the dark wizard, she would have to be even more careful with her less than savory reading. Fuck. 

Parents bundled their children on the train in near silence, whispered goodbyes Hermione overheard more than one parent sob asking their children to write daily. A pang of sorrow hit Hermione for the slightest of moments wishing that someone cared for her wellbeing before repressing it and boarding the train. The train rides had become a kind of comfort for her over the last two years, usually she had her own compartment, occasionally joined by a younger Ravenclaw named Luna. She said funny things and was unconventional but Hermione found that beautiful. Her only friend. This year she was without her odd companion. Yet she still felt comforted. Gazing out the windows the falling Autumn leaves blended into a blur of brown red and orange splotches. 

Halfway through the journey Hermione jolted awake as the train came to a sudden stop. The once brightly lit carriage was now grey, ice creeped up the window. The bite in the air got stronger and stronger until a ghoul like figure appeared in the hallway. A black shrouded figure slowly creeping, a skeletal hand reached out and slowly pulled at the door till it was wide open. The figure did not move, not for a long time. Until slowly the head tilted, then bowed closing the door once more and moving on. 

“Well, that was weird” Hermione whispered outload smiling slightly as the bite of the cold eased. 

Just another beginning of the year at Hogwarts. 

\--Page Break--

The feast that year had been gloomy. The sorting hat had warned about dangers and even Dumbledore was less than his cheery self as he addressed the school, informing the students that the ghoul like creatures that had appeared on the train where the guards of Azkaban, dementors. Thankfully, he did not even glance once in Hermione's direction. She still felt uneasy around him. However, there was one professor who had been staring in her direction throughout the ceremony, and another student. Luna had been the one to point out the blonde-haired boy had teased her about his sudden interest in her. 

“I think you have yourself an admirer Mione.” She teased, leaning her head on the older girl shoulders. Draco had in fact been looking at Hermione and as the hall began to filter out slowly, she noticed that he was signaling for her to come over. 

“Where do you think you are going Miss Granger?” Hermione jumped. She had not noticed the sudden appearance of the aging headmaster. Tensing at the coldness in his voice. 

“She was just taking me to girls bathroom sir. Even after a year I tend to forget all these Wrackspurts buzzing around in my head, you see, they make everything fuzzy” To Hermione's shock Luna had jumped in. 

“Very well, run along then.” Dumbledore replied, ice blue eyes baring into Hermione's very soul. 

The two girls in bronze and blue practically ran out the hall, now with three sets of eyes on them. 

The girl's bathroom was bleak, water soaked the floor as the girls heaved to get their breaths back. 

“Thank you, Luna, truly. You didn’t have to do that” Luna smiled and simply touched Hermione's arm. 

“You'll understand one day Mione, you need to stay away from him, he means to harm you” The blonde girl said softly as she backed out the bathroom leaving Hermione on her own. 

Alone, Hermione lost it. Kicking widely at the water, punching the marble sink and screaming letting every emotion out. The hatred for the old wizard, the confusion over the letters, the hatred for her adoptive parents and the family who did not want her. The screams echoed as she grabbed her head and began to pull at her hair. 

What Hermione could not see was that the once pools of water not only began to ripple but began to rise. Whirlpools formed and moved as if they were dancing until strong hands grabbed her wrists and began to pull them away from her head. 

“Hush now, hush, you have to regain control. Please. Hermione look at me.” The distinct voice gave him away. Severus snape wrapped his strong arms around the now trembling girl. He let go of her wrists as her fists curled up and formed a death grip on his usual black robes. 

“I just want time, time to understand. Why?” She managed to force out, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. 

The two figures held each other, a strong scent of leather, old books and the slightest hint of pumpkin juice filled the young girl. It took more than a moment or two before they parted, Hermione's jaw dropping at the chaos she had caused in her rampage. Mirrors had shattered, she was soaked, and so it seemed was the potions professor. If she wasn’t so numb from her sudden breakdown, she would have laughed at the sight of them both. 

Footsteps sounded up the hall, almost like running. Suddenly another figure had appeared. Both occupants tensed for a moment before the sight of blonde hair and green and silver tie became clearer. 

“Snape, I tried to get to Hermione but I couldn’t, the crackpot old fool got in my wa-” He began, before taking in the chaos and the Ravenclaw in front of him. 

“It seems this year may be more difficult than imaged Draco” Snape began, not bothering to address the mess. “I may have a solution. You two wait here, I won't be long” He looked at Draco, the back at Hermione before dramatically swishing his cloak and exiting. 

The blonde stared at Hermione. She really hated being stared at. 

“What's this all about Draco, I didn’t even know you knew my name” Hermione's voice still hadn't completely recovered but she tried her best to sound authoritative. 

Draco continued to stare before slowly walking over to her. 

“I cannot tell you, it's not my place. But something is happening and you are important. Keep to yourself this year trust no one but me and Snape. I promise you by the end of the year this will all make sense.” 

Hermione began to feel tears well up again, frustration filling her. Just as she was about to begin ranting Snape appeared once more. This time a gold necklace dangled from his fingers as he made his way over to the two students. 

“No one is to know about this, do you both understand.” He continued as two faces stared back slowly nodding. “Once a week Hermione, only once a week, you are to turn this twice. It will give you an extra three hours in the day. Take your-” He paused glancing slightly at Draco, “extra materials to a room on the seventh floor, on the left corridor you will find a room only you will have access to. Read, practice, sleep. You will need the extra time. Everything will begin to become clear.” 

Grabbing softly at the chain Hermione placed the time turner around her neck. Before a smile began to form on the witch's face. 

“Now, I believe it's time for you to go back to your common rooms and sleep. Might I suggest an early night for you both.” The dark professor said softly pushing the students out of the room. 

Stumbling up to bed Hermione thought of all the strange things that had happened that day. No letter had appeared on her pillow and the girl decided to take Snapes advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bit where I thank everyone for the support. But no one more than Harley.   
> I love you.   
> Always.


	4. Third Year-Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter.   
> From here on out Hermione is going to get increasingly dark, and the time jumps a tad longer.   
> Thank you for reading

Tap Tap Tap 

The repetitive sound awoke Hermione. The sun just beginning to rise over the horizon of Hogwarts. 

Tap Tap Tap 

Swinging her legs off the bed she awoke to see a dark feathered owl pecking at the window positioned next to her bed. Opening the window Hermione cautiously allowed the bird to hop into the dorm, praying the beautiful creature had not awoken any of the other girls. Slowly, she allowed herself to pet the head of the owl before noticing the scroll neatly attached to its legs, with green ribbon, of course. Unravelling the scroll Hermione was unsurprised to have received a note from the Greys. This one was shorter than the others. 

Hermione, 

Books will be in the room where time stands still. Practice. Do not worry about the trace, we have sorted it. Stay safe. 

L&L G 

The letters until now had been formal, usually with at least one winding sentence. This was not the same. Thinking back on the events of last night Hermione realized that either Draco or Snape, most likely both, knew her constant companions. The letters had never been sent by owl before, not even when she was away from school, she wondered if she would be able to right back. 

The owl sat still as Hermione pulled out parchment and a quill and began to write. 

Lord and Lady Grey 

Thank you. I hope one day I will be able to share my thanks in person. I have so many questions. 

Yours 

Hermione 

The young Ravenclaw grabbed at her wand producing a black ribbon before tying the note to the owl's leg, earning her a nip. Within seconds of securing it, the owl flew off, leaving behind a very confused girl. 

Deciding that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep she gathered her uniform and headed to the showers. Getting ready allowed her time to think back on the events of the night before. Why did Dumbledore act so strangely? How long had Snape and Draco been wanting to talk to her on their own? The most depressing thought that filled the thirteen year olds mind was why, why her, she was no one special. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Arriving early Hermione was thankful that the headmaster seemed to be absent. Her favorite blonde second year was already sat at the Ravenclaw table smiling as always. Luna had already filled a goblet up with pumpkin juice and had placed it next to her beckoning Hermione over. 

“You have changed.” The girl dreamily told her as she placed two hot slices of toast onto Hermione's plate. 

“Have I?” Hermione returned. Luna just smiled and nodded gesturing to eat. 

One table across sat the other blonde in Hermione's life. Draco smirked slightly before subtly pointing to his neck. The time turner that had been given to her the night before felt cold against her olive skin. Hermione just rolled her eyes. After only half a slice of toast she began to feel odd. A strange feeling, like every inch of her body was filled with sparks. And then it was over. A cool hand pressed itself against her head. 

“I told you, you’ve changed, well in the process. Breathe.” 

It was going to be a very long year. 

\--Page Break--

The first time Hermione was able to use the time Turner came a week after her funny turn. Luckily, her last lesson was potions. 

“Miss Granger, stay behind please.” Snape had drawled before one of the Hufflepuffs students' cauldrons exploded. 

What an idiot thought Hermione. 

As the last few students filtered out the dungeons Hermione began to pack up her things, carefully sliding her wand back into the holder on her arm. 

“How have classes been this week.” Snape began, his body language changing from stiff and upright to more relaxed. 

She sighed. In all honesty she had barely began to process the week, a few new teachers, homework she could complete in her dreams. “Defense against the dark arts has been interesting” Hermione began, noting the way the professors face winced. “Lupins a good teacher, well compared to the last two. What I don’t understand is how no one else as realized he is a werewolf.” Snape spun round, having been rearranging the jars and bowls that filled the shelves. “oh, come on its not hard, the scars on his face, his boggart being the moon, it's obvious.” 

Snape did something odd. He smiled, not a cruel snarl, he smiled a genuine smile. “Well,well,well miss Granger you truly are the brightest witch of your age. I believe you have an appointment, seventh floor, two turns.” 

Taking this as her que to leave Hermione grabbed her bag looking forward to the extra time she was bound to get. She was looking forward to the books that Lord and Lady Grey had promised her, she had not received a reply to her note. Hermione had walked this route for six days, memorizing the corridors the stair cases and most importantly the seemingly ordinary wall. Today would be the day. 

Reaching the wall, she realized just why Snape had kept her behind. Everyone was in lessons or distracted, the hall was empty. Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath. And then another one. Scared to see what would happen next, she slowly opened her eyes. Where the wall was once plain now stood a giant oak door, one last deep breath. The first steps into the room took Hermione's breath away. A roaring fire, a black velvet sofa and wall to wall shelves of books and training dummy's laid before her. Edging slowly towards the sofa, the young witch smiled. Two books sat on a marble looking table, and on top a much-awaited letter. 

Dearest Hermione, 

We were so glad to have received your note. There is no need to thank us. One day, soon, we will be able to answer your questions and yes in person. 

For now, focus on your studies learn and practice. The spells in these books are dark. Most students under the age of seventeen would have their wands traced. Yours has been removed. Take your time. Do not let the power in you scare yourself. 

We are so proud of you. 

Faithfully 

Lord and Lady Grey 

P.S: Two turns of your necklace. Should give you enough time to study and be in the Great Hall for dinner.


	5. Life as a worthy opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione flirts with dark magic, Luna leaves for Christmas and the end of the year and start of action is approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one tonight, brain is just getting back into creative mode.

Sliding her wand from its place, Hermione walked slowly, re reading the letter finding new bits to question before finally setting it and herself down. Under the letter had been two thick volumes. Lord and Lady Grey had said that they were about dark magic. They were not wrong. Flicking the first leather bound book open Hermione's eyes were instantly drawn to a depiction of a man being tortured. The crutiatus curse in full effect. What surprised her more than anything was that she was not disgusted, more intrigued. The wizard casting the spell had an aura about him, the book began to explain the way dark magic effects a witch or wizard. Three hours later Hermione had cast her first unforgiveable. 

By the Christmas term break, Hermione had mastered some of the unforgivable. She had yet to try it out on anyone. The time turner was a heaven send. Occasionally Snape would require her to stay behind after a lesson and discuss the changes in Hermione's magic. After her first meltdown it was almost as if she could feel the magic energy that ran through her, like popping candy and lightning. The majority of Ravenclaw had withdrawn further from the unusual witch, she didn’t mind. Luna was her same self and would probably never change. Her comments had got increasingly weird closer to Christmas but Hermione elected to ignore it. 

On the day that most students and staff would be going home to their families, Hermione received a warm hug from her strange friend. 

“I’ll miss you mione.” she had whispered blonde hair covering most of Hermione's face. The faint smell of something sweet yet earthy, something so Luna filled her up along with a pang of fear. Her only long-standing friend was leaving for Christmas and whilst they had spent time before this was different. Growing in her power Hermione's need to feel grounded had always been solved by talking to the young Ravenclaw. 

“Go, you’ll miss the train.” She said, hoping that Luna failed to see the tears that threatened to come out. Turning and heading straight for the Room of Requirement Hermione went. Hoping for more than a moment alone. Seeing two figures outside her favorite place made her thing, of course she wouldn’t be alone, why would she even think that. 

\--Page Break--

Severus Snape had been keeping an eye on Hermione, gaining a little trust from the usually cold Ravenclaw. Dumbledore had made this difficult. Snape knew if he was to find out about their budding respect for one another he would use it, Snape would not allow that to happen. The girl was to important. He saw her roll her eyes at Draco and himself and a smile threatened to escape, merlin her father was going to be proud. 

\--Page Break--

“Care to join me gentleman?” Hermione asked, the pureblood etiquette books taking full effect thanks to Lord and Lady Grey. As the three figures walked into the usually hidden door, they all visibly reacted, Hermione thought she probably was not the only one glad to have freedom. 

“Miss Granger, I believe it is time for you to show off.” Hermione actually smiled at this. A chance to show her power, see other people's reaction. Without hesitation Hermione flicked her wrist and produced her wand, twirling on the spot, wand arm arched over her head, left hand out stretched and- 

“Confringo” she barely whispered, laughing as Draco jumped out of the way of the extremely powerful spell. It had obliterated a training dummy, blasting it at one of the bookshelves so hard it had fallen apart, taking more than a few books with it. 

A slow clap. 

“Merlin Mione, remind me not to get on your bad side.” The blonde said, dusting himself off. “Mind if I join you next time you come here, I could use the practice.” 

Hermione felt free and did not question the boys request. A high like no other at the pure destruction she had created. And then she nodded. After being tested for a few more hours and saying goodbye the Snakes left, leaving Hermione to a very lonely Christmas. 

\--Page Break--

The following term was busy, filled with gossip about Sirius Black, on more than one occasion Hermione had heard people talking about Harry Potter. That boy managed to worm his way into every problem that happened at Hogwarts. Draco true to his word had spent most Fridays in the room of requirement, it felt nice, Hermione thought, to have someone who did not judge. On top of end of year exams and her extra studies Hermione’s magic had grown. 

“Maybe it's all the time messing, hey, do you think its aged us?” Draco had speculated towards the end of the term. 

“Maybe, if I keep it up long enough do you reckon, they’d let me graduate early?” The two had formed a friendship, not only on an interest in the darker types of magic, but of a hatred for the school and its hypocrisies. 

The final exams had been going well. Until defense against the dark arts. In all honest Hermione knew she could have done all the spells required blindfolded and without her wand, until the bogart. The wardrobe had opened slowly, the black ball began to shift and change until finally stood before her, was Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read, or just read at all.   
> Last time I posted I asked my now Partner out within minutes so I guess you could say they inspire me a bit.   
> I love you Harls, anam cara.


End file.
